Ja Ne
by Hallucinating Skys
Summary: After what Sasuke said to him, Naruto doesn't want to forgive the bastard. After what he said to the dobe, Sasuke is just trying to gain back his trust. SasuNaru AU
1. Ja ne

**First off**: I had this on ff before but it was put on hiatus so I just took it off. Recently, however, I've been inspired to restart it. The first two chapters will probably be the same but ya never know :]

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Naruto, none of the characters, yata yata yata...

enjoyy ;]

**

* * *

**

People pushed and shoved through the open air train station. Not many had courtisy. It showed as they used any means possible to get onto the train. Especially the old ladies, they elbowed and wacked people with canes just to steal a seat. Amongst all the chaos there was a blonde, leaning against a brick pillar.

Uzumaki Naruto. He had a distant look in his usually cheery cerulean eyes as he stared at the sky. Melancholy filled his being, but why he felt that way was a mystery to him. All he knew was that he couldn't forget what had happened. How could he forget it when it kept running through his mind?

--Flashback.--

_Naruto escaped into the hallway and ran after the raven-haired boy halfway down the hall. "Sasuke!" he called. The older boy didn't turn but kept walking. What the hell was up with him? He'd been ignoring Naruto since the announcement of said blonde's moving and had stormed out of the classroom as soon as lunch break had started. It was nearly impossible not to hear Naruto so why the hell wasn't the other teen turning around?_

_"Oi! Sasuke, why didn't you stop?" The blonde asked, finally catching up to the raven._

_Sasuke continued down the hall with the same indifferent face that he had perfected over the years. "What?"_

_"What do you mean' what'? I was calling you," he retorted, beginning to grow annoyed._

_The raven said nothing._

_A few akward moments passed before Naruto spoke again. "Sorry for not telling you about the move..."_

_"I don't care,"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you deaf? I said _I don't care_,"_

_"Ah...uh...well..." Naruto himself wasn't quite sure why he thought it so important to apologize to the other boy for not telling him about moving. The two had never been on the best of terms, always bickering with eachother, but they were friends all the same. Just friends. Still, Naruto couldn't help feel the slightest bit hurt at these words._

_Sasuke turned cold onyx eyes to the other teen. "Exactly. I don't care what you do, so have fun where ever it is your going,"_

_His cerulean orbs widened as he felt a small sting behind them, tears threatening to come out. "W-Wha..?"_

_Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and raked a hand through his dark hair. He stopped and face the blonde, "I'll say it one more time, since you can't seem to get it through your thick skull: _I-Don't_-_Care. _About what you do, where you go, I don't care. I don't care...about you__," With that, he turned and continued on his way down the hallway. "Ja,"_

_Naruto stood alone and stared at his beat up sneakers with stinging cerulean eyes. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. The person he thought to be his bestfriend...even if they fought and got into arguements every other day, they were still bestfriends. And, to find out that his bestfriend, of all people, didn't care? He'd had enough of it in the past, he didn't want it now. Especially from Sasuke. _

_"Che," He angrily wiped a tear from his cheek. Maybe he really was stupid. Stupid for thinking Sasuke cared, stupid for feeling the twisting in his stomach and the emptiness in his heart--Geez, he sounded like such a girl._

_As he walked, he silently thanked Kami-sama that it would be his last day at the school. He wouldn't be able to face Sasuke after that incident. Then again, if the blonde didn't have to move maybe the whole thing wouldn't have happened. Either way, it was to late now. He cursed inwardly and exited the school, a peircing feeling lingering in his heart._

--End Flashback.--

Naruto sighed and looked around the station. Iruka was late, something that usually never happened. The only reason he had to move was because Iruka got a new job Gensoka[1], it had better pay and Iruka's boss had told him that the education there was better. Later, Naruto found out the truth by asking Shikamaru. Apparently the Gensoka schools were worse than the one's in their current town, especially the highschool where Naruto would attend the next year. And it turned out that Gensoka high was the brother school of Konoha high, the highschool he would've attended if he didn't move. Oh well, atleast he could slack off at his new school—not that he didn't at his current one.

He really didn't mind moving. He would have to leave behind his friends but there were always new ones to be made. And leaving the town itself didn't matter much to him, he'd never taken a liking to it in the six years that he lived there. Besides, change was good and Iruka was really happy about his new job. The blonde refused to take the happiness away from the only person alive who truely cared for him.

Taking his mind off of difficult matters and pushing the scene with Sasuke to the back of his mind, Naruto decided to wander around the station until Iruka came. As soon as the blonde stepped into the steady throng of rushing people he was hit from behind and nearly knocked to the floor. He opened his mouth and whipped around ready to tell off whoever ran into him but instead froze when he saw an old lady of no more than four and a half feet, standing in front of him.

"Watch where you're going kid," she grumbled.

"Uh..."

"Got something to say?" She raised her wooden cane, pointing it at Naruto who smiled nervously and shook his head. "That's what I thought," She walked away muttering something to herself about disrespectful brats.

Deciding it was safer to stay to the side, Naruto leaned against the brick wall once more and waited for his care taker. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later he saw a brunette with chocolate brown eyes running through the crowd of people, apologizing so often when he bumped into people. Once, he bumped into an old lady who just smiled at him and continued on her walking. Naruto was slightly annoyed—Why was that only he had to deal with the cranky old women?

Iruka stopped in front of Naruto, panting. After catching his breath, he finally spoke. "Sorry for being late Naruto. I had to go pick up some transfer papers,"

"Don't worry about it Iruka," The blonde said smiling.

Iruka returned his smile then turned to face the lines of people waiting to get on the train. "Our train is going to leave soon, our luggage is already on it. Are you ready?" he asked turning back to the teen.

Naruto nodded and followed the brown-haired man to the line to board the train. He was really leaving this place, now it finally hit him. He would probably never see his friends here again considering that the two towns were a fairly far away from eachother…He'd never see Sasuke again. This hit him the hardest. Even though the raven had left him with such harsh words, Naruto couldn't help but think he was going to miss bastard. They'd always fought endlessly and Naruto always acted as if he hated the other teen but he didn't...

Only now as Naruto boarded the bus did Naruto realize what this emotion was. He stopped right as he stepped onto the train and looked amongst the crowd. For a moment he could've sworn he'd saw a head of dark hair and onyx eyes hidden in the many people but a moment later the person was gone. The blonde shook his had and smirked pitifully at himself. Why only now did he realize his feelings for the bastard? Well at least now he could leave the town without confusion, he knew the answer to the question that had been lingering in his mind since his fallout with the raven. He didn't hate him, no matter how much they fought and no matter the insults that were always thrown between the two. No, he loved Sasuke.

"Ja ne Sasuke," Naruto whispered to the air. After taking one last glance at the town, he got onto the train, leaving behind everything.

Sasuke ran through the countless number of people in the train station. He pushed through anyone and everyone who got in his way, promptly ignoring the curses aimed at him.

Sasuke glanced down at his watch, it read 8 on the dot. The woman at the ticket desk had told him that the only train going to Gensoka was train F and it was leaving at 8 a.m. The raven searched the trains for the letter F and the crowds for the blonde blob of hair. He'd been so stupid saying those things to Naruto, but had refused to admit it to himself until this morning. Reality had hit him hard, more like beat him mercilessly with a sledgehammer. If he didn't see Naruto now and tell him how he really felt, chances were that he would never be able too.

Just then he caught sight of the letter 'F' mounted in steel on the side of a black train. It had just started moving and was slowly chugging on the tracks, beginning to accelerate. Sasuke picked up his speed, trying desperately to catch up with the train. He was an Uchiha dammit, he shouldn't be chasing after trains! It was his only chance though and he'd thrown away his pride as soon as he had stepped into the train station, hoping to find a certain dobe.

Sasuke was at the very back of the train, running after it when he saw familiar blonde spikes through the window. Naruto stared out the window with distant blue eyes. The raven hoped fruitlessly that he would look back at him. He pushed his legs to the limit, if only he could get a slight glimpse of the blonde...if only he could apologize and state how he really felt. Sasuke was close, only a few yards behind the blonde's window. He felt himself reaching out towards the train, as if he could touch it...

The train, as well as the blonde, was swallowed by the darkness of the tunnel in an instant. Sasuke came to a halt, his every limb feeling heavy, not from running but from mixture of overwhelming feelings that filled him. He stared at the dark tunnel where the train had gone. A few moments later he turned and started walking towards the exit. He had been too late and he couldn't help but beat himself up for the words that he had last spoken to the blonde. But he wouldn't, _couldn't,_ feel remorse. He was an Uchiha afterall...

Meanwhile on the bus Naruto sulked in his horrible seat. No, he hadn't gotten to sit by Iruka, who had gotten placed beside a nice middle-aged woman who was now offering him hard candy, but instead was stuck with a cranky old woman who stole his armrest and threatened him with her cane.

* * *

Hopefully, this didn't have to many errors because i actually reread it this time **GASP**. I'm very proud of myself :3

Nehh, review will encourage me to click the publish button for the next chappy since it's already typed up, so if ya want it review. ukukuku ..

Ja.


	2. Merge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Go ahead and rub it in -_-

**Pairings:** SasuNaru NejiGaa KakaIru ItaKyuu

For those of you who read this the first time it was on here, this chapter has changed alot so read it again. If there are any plotholes or anything that is messed up in this chapter, please tell me because I was hella tired while rewriting this.

It took me forever to rewrite this and edit it[I NEED A BETA D:] so I hope you enjoy :]

* * *

Sasuke sat amongst the many students in the auditorium, looking up at the stage where the principal and vice principal of Konoha High sat, ignoring one another's presence, and a nervous short-haired woman sat, fidgeting while her dark eyes darted around the auditorium.

Behind him sat a group of giggling girls, no doubt drooling over the stoic teen who sat before them and planning how they were going to molest him later in the day. And surely by the end of the day the number of fangirls would double, thanks to the brilliant asshole who had burned down Konoha High.

Two weeks ago there had been an 'accidental' explosion in the science lab of Konoha High while one of the summer classes were experimenting. The science teacher had panicked and ran out of the room, resulting in his students following after him and the fire spreading throughout the school—because, for some idiotic reason, no one had thought to use the fire extinguisher that was in the cabinet at the front of the room. The same fire extinguisher in the same cabinet that was mandatory for students and staff to know of and to use in case of an emergency. The fire had then grown uncontrollable and the school was evacuated, leaving all the summer students to watch as majority of the building was burned down.

Due to this, the board of education had decided that it would be best if the students and staff of Konoha High went to their brother school, Gensoka High, until the school could be rebuilt. Being merged with another school obviously meant more students, and since it was a public school it naturally meant more girls, which meant more fangirls that would serve to make Sasuke's life hell. Hence the reason why Sasuke would be sure to find whatever dipshit who had been so smart as to burn down the fucking school and the dumbass of a teacher who had _ran _and _let _the school burn down.

The students of both Konoha and Gensoka had been gathered in Gensoka's auditorium for the introductory speech that was being given in honor of the merge of the two high schools. Currently, however, near everyone sat chatting happily amongst themselves, the principal of Gensoka, who was to give the speech, already an hour late.

Then, as if on cue, the large metal doors at the back of the room swung open, gaining the attention of everyone. A buxom blonde woman who couldn't be a day over 30 marched into the auditorium, dragging a blonde girl by the ear and four boys following in tow.

"Itai, itai, itaiiiiii..." whined the younger blonde, stumbling as he was forcefully made to walk behind the woman. She wore a gaudy black ruffled skirt, adorned with yellow and white decorations along the hem that jingled with every step the girl made; A white blouse clung to her thin frame, accentuating soft curves that could be envied by any girl. When she opened her eyes, that had previously been clenched shut in what was undoubtedly pain, Sasuke's breath caught. Two sapphire eyes snatched his immediate attention, the eyes that were burned into his memory, the eyes that he would never forget. The eyes that _belonged_ to him_. _But no…it couldn't be…

"Let go of me," she said haughtily. Those simple words confirmed any doubt Sasuke previously had.

_...When had Naruto become a cross dresser?_

_-.-.-_

Naruto held his throbbing ear when the granny finally released him.

A sly, raven haired boy slinked up to Naruto from behind, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. He nibbled on the tip of his ear, causing a blush to creep across said blonde's face. "Does it hurt Naru-chan?" The shorter teen attempted to wriggle out of the dark-haired boy's grasp but failed.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she watched the two boys completely ignoring her. "Sai. Get off him. Now."

The dark haired boy, Sai, smiled and stepped back.

"Now, Naruto, why the hell are you dressed like that?" Tsunade asked the blonde.

"It's a bet," he replied simply, shooting a glare back at his friends who were doing nothing to suppress their snickering.

"A _bet_? Why in the hell-?" Someone cleared their throat behind the blonde woman. "What?" Tsunade barked, whipping around to face a pale skinned man.

He smiled, sending a shiver down the five teens spine's. Studying Tsunade with eyes that would lead anyone to believe that one of his parents had mated with a snake—him being the slimy, reptile resembling outcome—he made no move to hide his amusement and spoke in a voice that would easily make any well-educated child shout 'pedophile'. "You're the principal of Konoha, Tsunade-san, correct?"

She nodded warily. The man continued, "I'm vice principal Orochimaru, from Konoha. We've been waiting for you,"

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm late. I had some...car troubles," she said, her temper subsiding.

"Senile old hag probably just had a hangover," Naruto muttered under his breath.

The principal of Gensoka High turned back to him, her temper threatening to spark back to life. "What'd you say?"

He smiled in attempted innocence, "Nothing."

"You five, up on the stage," she ordered.

The five teens obeyed, following their principal down the main aisle of the auditorium as many sets of eyes watched them. Those eyes were either bemused, frightened, embarrassed, or all of the above.

The snake man- Orochimaru- passed the boys, sauntering to the stage. He glanced back at them hungrily, licking his lips.

Kiba leaned over to Sai, whispering, "I think we found you're long lost dad."

"Shut it, Dog," The dark-haired teen replied, dealing the brunette a sharp elbow to the stomach.

Once on stage, the five took seats in the empty chairs at the back of the stage, Naruto struggling to keep his skirt down and save himself from the embarrassment of people seeing his 'stuff', as Tsunade went over to the podium set in center stage.

"As you all know, Konoha and Gensoka high schools will become one school as of today because of a fire that burned down Konoha High," she said loudly, her smile wide and clearly reading 'I don't want to be here' to anyone who knew her well. "Gensoka is far away from Konoha, so students transferring will be living in dorms, as you all should already know. There is not an extra dorm building on the grounds, but the dorm rooms that the Gensoka students stay in are big enough for two people. You've all been notified of this over the summer and given your room number, so you should all have your things delivered to your room by now. If not, too bad. If Konoha students have any questions then ask your roommate. Gensoka students: be as big of a help as you can to your new roommate.

"I expect all students to behave this school year, we expect the best," Muffled laughter came from behind the blonde woman and she froze. Glaring, she slowly turned to the teens at the back of the stage with killer intent gleaming in her eyes. She spoke through gritted teeth, "Do you have something to say?"

The five stopped laughing immediately and shook their heads. They enjoyed messing with their principal now and again but they never dared to push her too far, and they could tell she was already in a bad mood. They'd seen her temper once before when they had snuck into her office and stolen all of her sake. Drinking some of it and pouring the rest out over the roof, the boys were caught on camera. They later had to face a rampaging, alchohal deprived, PMS'ing principal. It really wasn't their fault though, who the fuck hid cameras on the roof?

Tsunade scrutinized the teens for a moment before turning slightly to the audience of students, still keeping her eyes on the five teens on stage nevertheless.

"The more important questions you can ask these five," she announced, her smile back but threatening. "They have volunteered themselves to help assist the Gensoka students in anyway possible and help them with their problems and questions. And since they're going to be helping so much, I'll have them introduce themselves,"

The teens stayed rooted to their seat, staring at the she-devil principal in disbeleif. Immediately, Naruto began to think of ways he could get out of helping some Konoha prick…

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy as if she had read his thoughts. Her expression was pissed, _daring_ Naruto to try and escape.

He rose out of his seat and let out a heavy sigh in defeat, "Guess we don't have a choice,"

Their principal smiled as the boys approached the podium, sulking. "You better act happy," the woman growled low enough for only them to hear. They all instantly perked up, all smiles and what not- save for Gaara who just looked bored.

"I'm Naruto," the blonde said cheerily.

The brunette next to him grinned, showing of his abnormally sharp canines. "Name's Kiba,"

"Sai," The dark haired boy had a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I'm Haku," A feminine looking boy said giving a small smile and a nod.

The last boy, a redhead, looked out at the audience with jade green eyes that were ringed with dark kohl. "Gaara,"

"Now tell them a little about yourselves," Tsunade urged them as if they were little kids. The granny had some nerve. "...Tell them what you like," she said annoyed after they all looked at her blankly.

"Uh...I like ramen, especially miso flavored,"

"I like dogs,"

"Hmm...What do I like? Well I wanna fuck Naruto, if that counts, and I almost did a couple of times,"

Azure orbs widened and tanned whiskered cheeks burned red with embarrassment. He stepped back and kicked Sai in his crotch with all the force he could manage. The older boy doubled over and landed on the ground in fetal position.

"Jackass," Naruto muttered.

Haku looked down at the injured boy, long hair falling over his shoulders as he did so, and laughed. "You had that coming to you, Sai. And what you did to Naruto would be closer considered to rape,"

Tsunade cleared her throat and glowered at the boys. "Okay, forget it. Go back to your seats boys…"

She turned to the white-haired principal and Orochimaru who sat off to the side of the stage, "Is there anything you would like to add?"

The man nodded and went to the podium. He looked to be about 50 years old and had red tear lines tattooed onto each of his cheeks, undoubtedly from a younger time. Unruly hair sprouted up in wild spikes from his scalp, pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck and following down his back in tangled tresses.

He observed his audience for a few moments before speaking in a loud, booming voice. "For those of you who don't know me, my name is JIRAIYA (!) and I'm the principal of Konoha High school!" Nearly everyone in the audience sweat-dropped at his enthusiasm. "Thanks to all the students and staff of Gensoka for taking us in, I look forward to working with all of you. Especially you Tsunade-san. V_ery_ closely,"

His eyes landed on the blonde principal's chest and stayed there shamelessly. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched as she stared at the man before she pulled back her fist and upper-cutted the other principal, sending him into the air at least two meters.

"You are dismissed, there are no classes today so everyone get settled into your rooms," Tsunade said as Jiraiya landed on the ground with a thud that echoed through the silenced auditoruim. The students stared, shocked by the sheer strength the blonde woman held.

"What are you waiting for? GO!" she barked. Everyone was out of their seats and pushing towards the door in an instant.

Naruto jumped down from the stage. He cast a sorry glance at the man who had felt the old lady's wrath before heading toward the metal doors with the four other boys.

-.-.-

The moment the blonde walked by, Sasuke reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. The boys surrounding the blonde were alerted immediately, stopping a few feet away and watching the offending Uchiha with careful gazes.

Naruto, who had been babbling on about something or other, yanked his arm away roughly.

"What the he-?" he choked on his words, glancing up into the onyx eyes that he had grown to know so well from elementary school up until he was fourteen.

"Hey dobe," the Uchiha smirked, something that had come naturally when he used the pet-name for the blonde. Sasuke waited for him to do something, _anything,_ but the blonde just stood there, staring at him with wide azure eyes.

And how Sasuke missed those eyes. They were always cheerful, greeting everyone he met along with his trademark grin. The last time the raven saw him face-to-face, however, had been near three years earlier, and his blue eyes were glazed with tears threatening to fall, pink lips pulled down into a frown.

He tripped over the words that sat at the tip of his tongue. On more than one occasion he had spent just a bit too much time thinking about the blonde, about what he would say, how he would apologize—something that would be quite a feat for him. Faced with the problem now, however, Sasuke was stumped. He sure as hell did not want to deal with this, especially since he had just spotted the blonde half an hour earlier. But the sooner he got it over with, the sooner Naruto could forgive him, and the sooner things could go back to how they used to be. How they were _supposed_ to be. "Naruto, about that time...before you moved..."

"Don't," Naruto said, his voice just above a whisper. He was staring at the ground now, his bangs covered majority of his face. His hands were balled into fists and shaking. "Just don't,"

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't an optimist, he just always expected things to go his way. He sure as hell did not expect to get rejected.

There was an arm draped around Naruto's shoulder before Sasuke could get another word out. Said arm was that of a spikey-haired brunet with tanned skin, (similar, though richer than Naruto's) and a upside down red triangle tattooed on both of his cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help but think that he resembled a dog.

The dog-boy had his head cocked to the side and was glowering at the raven. Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter. The brunette seemed to be trying to intimidate the Uchiha, but in Sasuke's opinion just ended up looking like a cross between lazy, tired, and constipated. Who knows, maybe he was. **[1]**

"Is he bothering you, Naruto?" Dog-boy asked, keeping his eyes on Sasuke.

The blonde looked up and grinned, all traces of his former anger gone. "The only things that's bothering me is your doggy breath." With that he slipped from under the brunette's arm and joined the rest of his friends.

"Oi! Naruto get back here!" The dog-boy chased after him.

"Who was that?" Sasuke just barely hear the redhead ask.

"Nobody important," The blonde chirped before being caught in a head lock by dog-boy.

-.-.-

* * *

**[1]** No this is not Kiba bashing (I Love Kiba to much to do that), this is just Sasuke being the ass that he is.

I hope you all liked this. Like I said before, this chapter is very different from when I originally wrote it and if the writing style seems to change throughout the chapter that is because my writing style has changed a bit from when I first wrote this chapter a few months ago and I didn't rewrite some of the parts.

After publishing this chapter, i will be putting up a SasuNaru drabble called '**Snow**' so I'd be happy if you checked that out as well :]

Reveiws will encourage me to type up the next chapter so click that button :D and if you do I might just shower you in pocky ;3 ANDDD if you reveiw tell me if you think i should have KibaHina or ShinoKiba in this fic

Ja.


	3. Roommate

Thanks to all of you who have reveiwed, favorited, and added the story to your alert. Makes me feel special that someone is actually enjoying and reading what I write :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto -sniffle- Don't rub it in.

This chapter is the shortest one so far and it was a bitch to write. A very big bitch. A very bitchy very big bitch. And it's more so a filler chapter, if anything, so...heh heh.  
After reading I hope you don't want to come after me with pitch forks :3

And i still have no beta so please put up with horrible grammatical errors. I did not edit this either because I was too lazy…i mean busy. But if anyone is willing to be my beta, please message me :]

Enjoy ;]

Kiba slammed his palms down on the mahogany desk before him, "Why the hell do we have ta babysit brats from Konoha?"

"It's more like they're babysitting you with the way you're acting," said the woman sitting behind said desk. "Now shut up and sit down,"

Reluctantly, the brunette plopped down into his seat beside Gaara, muttering a string of swear words under his breath, mixed in with 'cranky', 'old ladies', and 'menopause'.

Tsunade turned her narrowed honey brown eyes on the five teens who sat before her—all of whom were making an effort to avoid her gaze. She scrutinized each of them cautiously before finally speaking, each word enunciated carefully with a barely suppressed anger, "What…the hell…was that?"

Silence.

"Don't any of you try to play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about! Do you want ruin this school's reputation?"

"Since when do you care about reputations?" said Naruto—now in normal (for his gender) clothes. "And it's not like this school has a good one…"

"And it was you who punched the other principal," added Gaara.

Haku nodded his consent, "He's got a point."

Tsunade resisted the urge to punch the nearest object as she thought back to the white-haired man, "He had it coming…Anyways, you five were _late_ to the assembly,"

"So were you," retorted Sai.

Tsunade glowered at the dark-haired teen. After an indecisive moment, she let out a heavy sigh, "Whatever. Fine. Okay. You're off the hook this time,"

She reached down into one of the drawers of her desk, pulling out a bottle of sake and a small cup. "Anyways, each of you will be showing around a student, just like everyone else, and that student will be your roommate,"

Kiba got to his feet and slammed his hands down on the desk once more, "What? We have ta share rooms with them too?"

"If you were listening earlier during the entrance ceremony you would've known that already. Now _shut up_ and _sit down_," growled Tsunade, pouring another cup of Sake—the first having been thrown back during Kiba's outburst. "You are to show your roommate around the school, answer any of their questions, and assist them in any way possible. On top of that, other students will go to you five if they have any issues, so don't you go messing it up. And don't make asses of yourselves, or this school, got it?"

"I don't see why you're taking this so seriously," commented Naruto, pouting as he thought of all the time that would be wasted 'helping' the Konoha students.

"I'm not gonna lose against that old toad, my school _will not_ lose to his," Tsunade muttered, throwing her head back and emptying the contents of the cup. "The Konoha brats are already in the dorms getting unpacked, so start the tour or introduction or whatever the hell else you do when you get back," she finished, her last words slurred.

"Who's our roommate?" asked Haku.

The blonde principal abandoned the cup and took a long swig from the sake bottle, waving them off lazily with a hand.

With that, the five were dismissed, leaving their principal to get drunk—well more than she already was—and be found passed out hours later by Shizune.

-.-.-.-

"Yo, Naru, didn't you live in Konoha before you came here?" Kiba asked as the five teens walked down the hallway that lead to their dorm buildings.

"Yeah," The blonde answered quickly, not wanting to talk about the years he spent in Konoha. For the most part, he'd managed to not think about Konoha, because thinking about Konoha always lead to thinking about _'him'_, and that was something Naruto did not want to do. Yeah, that would prove to be damned hard considering _Konoha_ High had just merged with Gensoka High, and that _'he'_ would be attending Gensoka from today onward. But damn it all to hell he would try!

"And I'm glad you did come here, Naruto-chan," said Sai, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder while slipping a pale hand under his loose t-shirt.

Said blonde shoved him away roughly, knowing that if he didn't Sai wouldn't hesitate to all but rape him in the middle of the hallway, "Get away from me you sex offender,"

The dark-haired teen, however, was not one to give up so easily. Once more, he slunk up behind Naruto, only to be pulled—more like yanked—back by an irritated redhead, "Hands off,"

"Don't get mad at me just because you're sexually frustrated," said Sai, forcing himself out of Gaara's grasp.

Haku sighed, "Everything you say always relates to sex in some way or another,"

"That's because I can actually get some," he smiled.

"Trying to imply something?" Haku's dark brown eyes hardened as he forced himself to keep a small smile on his face.

Naruto then cleared his throat, interrupting the two before Sai could make a comment about Haku's 'femininity' and Haku could take about his acupuncture needles. He always carried them around for some reason. Once Kiba had asked him if he wanted to be an acupuncturist 'or something' when he was older, but Haku had just answered with a simple 'no' and a morbid smile. He hadn't offered any further explanation and, really, no one wanted to know.

"So…what do you think our roommates are going to be like?" The blonde asked, willing to do anything to change the subject.

"Probably gonna be a prick," grumbled Kiba.

"And why do you hate Konoha so much?" inquired Naruto.

"No reason."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, "You hate Konoha for absolutely no reason?"

"Well they're a buncha stuck-up pricks,"

"Yo, hi," the blonde said, waving his hand slightly. "Uzumaki Naruto, used to live in Konoha, home of the stuck-up pricks,"

"But ya came here, so yer good," Kiba grinned.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Having finally reached the dorms, he stopped in front of his dorm room. He turned towards his friends, dramatically giving them a military salute as Sai and Haku climbed the stairs to their dorms on the floor above, and Gaara and Kiba stood before their own dorm rooms on the opposite side of the hall. Facing the wooden door of his room once more, Naruto took a deep breath. It really wasn't that big of a deal, getting a roommate, as long as it wasn't—in words of Kiba—some 'stuck-up prick'. Or 'him'—who succeeded 'stuck-up prick'-hood. But the chances of that, thankfully, were very small.

Tan hand slowly turned the brass doorknob and pushed the door open. The blonde held his breathe as he took in the sight of the teen before him. Pale skin, dark hair, eyes that were unique and blessed upon only those within the highly-ranked family, and the superior air that surrounded him.

.. I hate hate hate it. I can't say it enough. I hated writing it. Hated the dialogue, and hated the humor. The only thing that kept me writing it was thinking that after I was done writing it, I would get to write chapter 4. And I did get to write the fourth chapter. And I love it, but you'll have to wait a bit for me to put it up ;3

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chappy and I hope you like this ficcage thus far. And if ya did, drop me a line :]

Ja ne.


	4. Dorm Advisors

**Title**: Ja Ne

**Chapter**: Dorm Advisors

**Author**: Hallucinating Skys (formerly known as Pocky Bandiit)

Warnings: BoyxBoy, Language, un-betad

**A/N**: It's been a while, but i'm not dead. It's a miracle, yeah? **_POLL_** up on my profile go and **_VOTE_** after you **_R&R_**. 'What shall i write next?'

I had fun writing this bit of ItaKyuu

Enjoy (:

* * *

Kyuubi searched the dorm commons slightly frantic as he looked for the student documents. They should've been on the studying carousel beside the window where he had left them after he had finished with the first batch of Konoha students. Or at least he had thought he left them there…no no no, they were definitely there. He had put them down, then went over to the vending machines to get a soda(which ended up spilling all over the place when he opened it up) and when he came back the stack of papers were gone.

He wasn't like his little cousin who lost something a moment after he put it down or went on a psychotic rampage looking for something, which ended up being in his hand in the end. (Kyuubi checked but only saw two empty, slightly tanned hands).

No, Kyuubi didn't lose things! Someone must've stolen them…but who the hell would steal student documents? Unless of course they wanted to sneak into the student's dorms and rape them in the middle of the night. Come to think of it, the Vice Principal of Konoha seemed pretty suspicious…. He turned on his heel to search the rest of the commons before he would go storm the office of the pedophilic teacher of Konoha—he needed those papers, damnit, he didn't want to have to deal with a bunch of bitching sexually frustrated teenagers—but was stopped by a petite dark-haired woman who stood before him.

She was obviously stressed, her brow slightly durrowed and her hand tapping agitatedly at her side, but still managed to smile up at Kyuubi. He smiled back, feeling her pain to the fullest. He had to wake up early in the morning to prepare for the bunch of new kids moving into the dorm, had to deal with the kids all morning, and had to show each and everyone one of them to their room. On top of that, he had no help, whatsoever. The two other dorm advisors had managed to get sick with the flu and left all of the work to him with a big 'screw you, buddy'. And that's why the hint of 'ginger' in their chicken soup was actually laxatives. Yeah, what now, bitch?

"Kyuubi-kun, I have someone I want you to meet," Oh god. Please no more Mergers. He already had a room full of them and he was going to suffocate from the amount of hormones packed into one room. "This is Uchiha Itachi, he's from Konoha, and the new dorm advisor until Hiro-san and Kenta-san get better,"

She stepped to the side to reveal the man behind her—well not that she was really blocking any view of him in the first place, really, since she was only three quarters his height. He was about five inches taller than Kyuubi, and had smooth pale skin-Like marble. Set into the metamorphic rock was two, sealed black orbs that held no emotion, a perfectly curved nose, and thin lips. He had short thin bangs that framed his face with a few loose pieces falling into his eyes, and long raven hair that was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, the ends brushing against the middle of his broad back. He wore a black shirt that stood stark against his pale skin and was just tight enough to show off the outline of the fit body underneath, paired with dark jeans that elongated his already long legs, and basic sneakers. The outfit was anything if not simple, but this guy made it look like each and every piece had been personally selected by some high-end designer in Paris. Kyuubi had long since admitted to himself that he was gay but…damn, even if he _was_straight, he would be doubting his sexuality after he saw the man before him.

"Uchiha-san, this is Namikaze Kyuubi, he'll show you how things run around here and—" Shizune stopped midsentence as a high pitched, cheery melody—that vaguely sounded like the opening to a familiar anime—blasted from her pocket. Her cheeks turned bright red and she pulled out the small phone, stabbing randomly at the buttons to get the music to stop. In the end, she merely pressed the talk button and held the speaker to her ear. After a few silent moments—in which Shizune's eyes got particularly wide and both Itachi and Kyuubi could here the distinct drunk rambling of the Gensoka principle—she said a quick 'Yes I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible' as if she was working for the FBI—she might as well be; couldn't be any harder than her current employer. She gave Kyuubi an apologetic look, "Sorry, Kyuubi-kun, I have to go take care of something. Hopefully you two will be able to handle everything,"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, Shizune-san. Go ahead," Kyuubi said, waving her off gently. With a quick bow she quickly hurried out of the commons and off to whatever crazy job Tsunade had sent her on.

Kyuubi watched until she disappeared around the corner then went back to looking for the MIA documents, completely ignoring the dark-haired man. It wasn't intentional or anything, he didn't have anything against him, he was just to busy to try and show some newbie the ropes—being dorm advisor was harder than it seemed. He would've forgotten bout the man's existence all together if not for the constant shadow that followed him wherever he went. And no it wasn't his own. He wasn't that stupid. This shadow was longer, more fluid, and moved silently.

Kyuubi whipped around—if not the slightest bit paranoid due to one to many horror movies—and knocked straight into Itachi. "Whoa, s-sorry," he stuttered, flustered, though it wasn't his fault in this least. Why was this guy standing so damn close? He started to pull away but a firm grip just above each of his elbows kept him in place. He looked up quizically and his gaze was met with two smoldering dark eyes and what he presumed to be a smirk, though he couldn't be sure since the lips were only upturned the very slightest bit. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"You're pretty daring Kyuubi-_kun_," He drawled in smooth voice.

"What?"

"Just throwing yourself on me like that,"

Kyuubi felt a hand slowly moving down from his arm to his side. "No. Not really."

"Really, now? Then why are we in this position?" Itachi inquired. The hand was still moving.

"You're kind of holding onto me."

"Am I now?"

_No dumb fuck you _aren't_! What the hell do you think? _Kyuubi opened his mouth to retort when the hand stopped...The hell?

What the fuck? OH HELL NO. What was this guy? He'd followed him around the commons nearly on top of him, then caught him in some type of iron grip, and then dared to grab his ass! This guy must've been on meds. That had to be it. Or really, horribly stupid. Kyuubi didn't care how god damned good looking he was, nobody touched his ass!

"Hm? Something wrong Kyuubi-kun?" he asked as he looked down at the steaming man in his embrace.

Kyuubi took deep breaths. Very deep breaths. He wouldn't punch him. He wouldn't kick him. He wouldn't beat his ass then throw him in a landfill. And he wouldn't take out his switchblade and cut this motherfucker right here right now. No he would handle this in a very civilized way. "Listen here, bitch fuck, touch my ass again and I will fucking castrate you. Understand?"

"You want to get into my pants that bad?"

Kyuubi opened his mouth, outraged, but nothing came out. He merely froze; his eyes narrowed and slightly crinkled at the edges, his mouth formed in a small 'O' and his fists shaking with a restrained burn to punch this motherfucker—it would be such a waste of a good face, but he could make an exception for this guy. And of course there was still a hand firmly mounted on his ass. So Kyuubi did the only sensible thing: he shoved the guy away with a frustrated grunt and stormed off to the other side of the commons like a girl, all the while muttering very unladylike profanities under his breath.

Itachi smirked as Kyuubi began ordering around the new students and, of course, _he_ did the only sensible thing. He followed him.

* * *

Naruto flounced down the hall happily, pushing past the few people that were in his way as he firmly gripped the pale hand in his own and dragged the other teen behind him. The eyes of other students followed them questioningly, but none said anything—it _was_Naruto, after all, the same kid who had shown up in a skirt that morning and done a lot worse the previous years. All of the Gensoka students were used to it. They had to be by now.

"Naruto…" The teen said as he stumbled behind the blonde. "Where are we going?"

"I want cha to meet someone!"

"Could you…slowdown?"

"Ah!" Naruto stopped suddenly, causing the two of them to collide painfully. "G-Gomen," He smiled apologetically at Neji as he helped the teen up. The brunet smiled gently and brushed himself off, "It's fine."

Naruto grinned and started down the hall once more, this time much calmer.

Still, he could hardly keep the bounce out of his step—not matter how lame it sounded. He'd been surprised to find a familiar face when he entered his dorm room. He had expected someone he might mutually know—considering Konoha High was an escalator school, he had known mostly everybody, though he hadn't been on the best terms with some of them—but he didn't expect _him_. No not _that _him, a different 'him'…ya know? Long dark brown hair, milky pale skin, and the creamy, strangely pupil-less grey eyes of a well-known prestigious family; Hyuuga Neji. From what it had looked like, he had been putting the last of his things in the dresser when Naruto had launched at him from the doorway and tackled him to the ground. The two had been best friends since the third grade and Neji was the hardest person to leave when Naruto transferred—as far as Naruto was concerned, that other bastard didn't exist. Neji wasn't like Naruto in the least. He came from a wealthy family—even if Naruto did hate a lot of them for the hell they had put Neji through with their 'main house vs. branch house' fight—was smart, excelled in all his studies, and was calm and well mannered majority of the time. He was nice, but not in that suck-up or the 'I'm-just-going-to-go-behind-your-back-and-talk-about-you-after-this' way-he was genuine. If he were ever to get in an argument with someone, he would try to see the rational side of things without charging in head first. Still, he didn't bend to anyone's will, he did what he wanted.

Naruto was happy he didn't get roomed with some 'stuck-up prick'. He had gotten quite the opposite. Though it was funny, because that was exactly what Naruto had thought the Hyuuga to be when they first met. Eventually, when they had actually gotten to know each other, they stopped clawing at one another's throat and actually became friends.

And now, Naruto was dragging Neji off to meet Kyuubi, Naruto's elder cousin. He had been studying abroad since he had been in middle school, and had come back to Japan only two years earlier. He was the blonde's only remaining blood relative, and was more like an older brother to him, if anything. He sure as hell treated him like one, always watching over him from a distance and only getting involved when need be. He always had the blonde's best interest at heart and was one of the most…real people Naruto knew. It sounded cliche, but it was the truth. A lot of people don't know what that means. 'Real'. They say it all the time. _"She was just so real, you know?"_But they never really knew. Unless they had experienced the fake people Naruto had dealt with majority of his life; people who had shaped his childhood.

"Ah, there he is," Naruto said as his eyes landed on a man who stood out against the rest of the students. He was tall, around 5'11 or so, and was lean with a muscular build. His hair was an orangey-red hue, like the darkest orange merging with the fiery red in a dusk sky, and was dangerously spiked in the front, falling just past his shoulders everywhere else. His features were precise and smooth, covered by flawless ivory skin. His eyes were like that of a fox, sharp and a shimmering gold, fading into crimson near the pupil. He wore ripped jeans and olive green shirt that was covered by a mess of intertwining black designs. He was leaned over the back of one of the commons couches, talking to a freshman who sat there.

* * *

"Nice ass, Namikaze,"

Kyuubi, who had been bending over the back of a couch talking to a freshman, spun around to come face to face with Itachi. This time, he was just glad the Uchiha was a good couple of feet away from him.

"I know," Kyuubi said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile. "And if you touch it again, I'll kill you,"

"They're just empty threats," Itachi smirked, waving him off.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes walked across to one of the café tables where he had set the student documents (he had finally found them under a couch—how they ended up there he had no idea). Ever since the first ass groping, Itachi had followed with attempts as many more, along with lewd comments that were paired with him 'accidently' brushing his hand up Kyuubi's thigh or making some other move on him every few moments. And he seemed to only be doing it for his own sadistic pleasure, because every time Kyuubi reacted, he would just smirk. That damned smirk. Kyuubi wanted to smack it off his face. But that was bad karma…but maybe the Buddhists wouldn't mind this one time…

Cool arms wrapped around his waist and a pale chin rested on his shoulder as he was shuffling through the papers. He froze. Once he took several deep breaths, he spoke in a grave voice, "I thought I told you," Kyuubi elbowed the other dorm advisor in the stomach, forcing the pale arms to release him, and turned, a smile upturning his lips, "Not to touch me."

"So cruel, Kyuu-kun," Itachi smirked, showing no visible pain from the blow to the got he was just dealt. The name rolled of his tongue mockingly, and though Kyuubi hated it as it came from the Uchiha's mouth, he couldn't help but think his voice treacherously alluring.

"I'm gonna kill this fucker," Kyuubi muttered, raking a hand through his red locks.

"Kyuubi-nii!"

At the sudden call of his name, the redhead spun around and instantly spotted his cousin across the dorm. He wore an annoyed expression, standing akimbo—and he still had the nerve to say he didn't act/look like a girl?—beside a long-haired brunet.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked.

"My brother," Kyuubi snapped quickly, incase the Uchiha was getting any ideas—they weren't brothers by blood but they damn sure might as well be-Itachi however, had the same impassive mask on, but was calculating behind his dark eyes.

"Yo," Kyuubi said with a half wave as he walked toward the pair, keeping his back to Itachi.

"Shouldn't you be doing work for the dorm or something? You're such a slacker," said Naruto.

"Oi, I am working,"

"Doesn't look like it," The blonde looked past his older brother at the dark-haired dorm advisor.

"That ass won't leave me alone," Kyuubi muttered, a barely noticeable blush creeping into his cheeks. "But who the hell are you to lecture me, Kit? Why'd you come down here, anyway? You need something?"

Naruto ignored him, his gaze still fixed on the other man. "Isn't that Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yeah…What of it?" Kyuubi said, confused at his brother's sudden interest...Then a moment later, it clicked. Uchiha Itachi…_Uchiha Sasuke_. "That Uchiha? You mean he's _that_bastard's brother?" Oh yes, Kyuubi had heard plenty about the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. He'd didn't known any of the details but he knew that the teen had caused his cousin to be distraught for quite a bit of time, and brought up some memories better left buried. "What was it? Sas-gay?"

The brunet chuckled while Naruto looked back at his cousin, slightly startled. He'd forgotten ever telling him about what had happened. But he probably had somewhere along the way, he couldn't keep secrets from Kyuubi. "Y-Yeah…"

"So I guess that whole prick-ish bastard thing runs in the family," the red-head nodded, mostly to himself, as if everything suddenly made sense.

"Hn? Talking about me?" A monotone voice said from behind Kyuubi, along with a tug to his long, fiery red locks.

He whipped around—soon enough he was going to get whiplash—ready to curse out Itachi (because only that ass would dare touch his hair) only to have his teeth crash painfully against the other man's, their lips meeting as well. Kyuubi gasped, ripping back immediately as he covered his mouth. He stared wide-eyed at the other man and willed his cheeks not to turn the same color as his hair—which, of course, didn't work.

"My, my, you courageous, Kyuu-chan," Itachi smirked, encircling the shorter man's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, the same exact position they had been in earlier. This time, however, Kyuubi was too shocked to do anything about it.

Itachi then shifted his gaze to the other two teens, "Naru. Neji," He knew both boys from some time or another when they had been acquainted with his younger brother.

"Hey…well, uhm, yeah…" Naruto cleared his throat, feeling just the _slightest _bit awkward. He didn't want to know what kind of relation Itachi had to his cousin—though he already had a pretty good idea judging by that kiss. But if it wasn't confirmed any further, he could save himself from the mental images his hormonal teenage mind would instantly jump to, which would send him into instant turmoil.

"Well, Kyuu, I just came down here so you could meet my friend, who I got roomed with, too," He turned to the brunet beside him. "Neji, this is my brother, Kyuubi. Kyuubi, this is Neji,"

"I didn't know you had a brother," the brunet commented, glancing from Kyuubi to Naruto.

"Well he's actually my cousin, but he lives with me and 'Ruka. He used to study abroad; he came back two years ago,"

"Bunch a assholes at that school, I left," Kyuubi explained, snapping out of his dave and pushing Itachi away.

"You got kicked out," corrected Naruto.

"Same thing,' the redhead shrugged. He then moved his attention to Neji, "And you, keep your hands of Naru, got it?"

"Oi!" The blonde shouted.

"If he comes cryin' to me that you molested him in his sleep, I will find you. I have the key to every dorm and you can't hide,"

"Kyuubi!"

"You act like it's never happened before, remember our little friend Sai? I'm still gonna kill him…But you got that, Neji? Try something and I will—Eep!" Kyuubi exclaimed midsentence due to the fact that his ass had just been grabbed by one Uchiha Itachi. "What the fuck?"

The dark-haired dorm advisor smirked, touching his forehead with Kyuubi's. "Kyuu-kun, you're so cute when you blush," And indeed, his cheeks were pink and were steadily turning an unhealthy shade of red—again.

"Alright, then…we'll leave you with your boyfriend, Kyuu. See ya," Naruto said before quickly grabbing Neji and starting towards the door, away from the pair—ignoring the yelps of 'He's not my boyfriend!' and 'Get the hell away from me, Itachi!'

As the two were about to leave the commons, Naruto stopped, catching the sight of someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. He turned just slightly and his heart froze. Deep onyx eyes, beautifully pale skin, striking jet black hair, and a well-known indifferent mask. Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**It's not Sasuke who is roomed with Naru! Ufufufu! You all got tricked (:**

**If you liked it, drop me a line.**


	5. Do you even know?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! BooHoo O_o

**A/N: Sasuke gets his ass handed to him.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm a horrible person, and if I ever make you wait that long, feel free to throw cars through my window o,o**  
**Anyone go to Anime Detour '10? :D**

**Read on my minions!**

* * *

"Naruto…"

The name was molasses as it escaped his mouth and he savored the flavor of it as it passed his lips.

Before, it could've been a mistake—his mind playing games or a trick of the light. If either of those were the case, it would explain why the blonde had acted the way he did at the morning assembly. That had to be it, because said blonde would've never blown him off, been so rude, at any other time. There was also the option that Sasuke was merely delusional—which would explain his current thoughts of a pleasant, well-mannered Naruto.

Before, all of that had been possible. Commons misconceptions.

Now, however…Now, the real thing was before him. Just beyond his reach, if only for a second, was the sun-hued hair, kaleidoscope eyes, and golden skin. He was too real to be any fabrication of Sasuke's mind. This time the young Uchiha knew that was the truth before him. And he had to grasp the truth as soon as possible.

Sasuke took a staggered step and in a moment he was making his way across the dorm commons. It seemed as if everyone simultaneously made to stand in his way, forcing him to push and shove through the dawdling students. The blonde, walking with a brunet who Sasuke recognized (or would've if he wasn't in a one-track state of mind) as Neji, disappeared around a corner and from his sight. Just a few paces away from the turn, a body abruptly blocked Sasuke's path.

The dark-haired teen let out a low growl and slowly raised a glare to the redheaded man. Artfully shaped golden eyes looked down at him from their two-inch advantage, amusement and something dangerous hidden within the strange wisps of red that ran through them. The man obviously had foreign blood mixed in him, if his facial features and slight accent was any indicator.

"Uchiha, right? We've been looking for you every where—thought you got lost for a while there. Don't worry; it's happened to a lot of Konoha kids today,"

Obsidian eyes narrowed.

"How rude of me," The redhead chuckled, holding out a hand, "I'm Kyuubi, a third year and the dorm head here,"

Sasuke ignored him and tried to step around as he peaked over the redhead's shoulder, trying to find a glimpse of blonde in hopes that Naruto had returned, but came up with nothing. If he didn't go now, he would lose him. And Sasuke would've gone, if not for the man who had stepped before him, yet again, apparently tracking the Uchiha's movements.

"So, I'll show you to your room and—"

"Could we do this later?" Sasuke snapped, interrupting Kyuubi. "I'm busy,"

"You can't be busy unpacking or anything, since you don't know your room number. That's why we'll go do that now," Kyuubi chirped in what seemed to be a cheerful voice, though underlying annoyance could be detected.

Sasuke slowly clenched and unclenched his fists as he took a deep breathe. "I have to go meet some…friends,"

"You have friends?" muttered the redhead under his breath. Sasuke shot him the famous Uchiha glare and Kyuubi grinned, "Well I'm sure your 'friends' won't mind if we take care of this first, ne?"

At this rate, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "Naruto…" He groaned to himself, quiet enough that no one else heard. Unfortunately, Kyuubi did. The smile immediately slipped from the redhead's face and was replaced by a dark look that matched his tone.

"What do you want with him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want with Naruto?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "None of your business,"

"If it happens in my dorm, it's my business,"

He scoffed.

"Especially when it involves my little brother,"

He froze. "Naruto…?" No, no, the dobe was an only child. "Nice try, he doesn't have a brother."

"Che, cousin or brother—whatever. Relationships remain the same no matter where the blood is," Something sparked within Kyuubi's golden eyes. "Though it doesn't really matter who I am, does it? What matters, is who you are, and I know exactly who you are, _Uchiha_,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Sasuke. This crackpot, whoever the hell he was, was really starting to piss him off. He just kept getting in the raven's way. Brother, Cousin, Uncle!—at the moment, Sasuke didn't give a damn as to what relation the redhead had to Naruto, all he wanted was to find the dobe.

Besides, if Kyuubi had wanted him to believe that they were 'cousins' in the first place, he could've come up with a better lie—the two looked nothing alike!

He glowered at the young Uchiha. "Stay away from him,"

Sasuke disregarded the redhead, the little patience he had finally running out, and pushed passed him. He'd already wasted enough time playing around, now he needed to find Naruto. As he stepped passed Kyuubi, however, he felt his blood run cold and thoughts similar to that of frail prey in the wilderness crossed his mind. Kyuubi let out a feral sound and just as Sasuke felt he would be snatched back by the angry redhead, he heard an indignant squawk come from the very same man.

The dark-haired teen quickly exited the dorm commons and turned down the hall, sparing only a glance over his shoulder at the strange sight that was now occurring. Protests of Kyuubi ("What the hell are you doing, Itachi?! Let go of me! No—No, you're letting him get away! So help me god, if he lays a hand on Na—where the hell do you think your grabbing?!"—followed him as he went and he thought that for once in his life, his elder brother had been of some use.

-.-.-

Naruto's heart pounded from the sight and his head throbbed in time with the organ, bringing on a migraine. A nauseous feeling twisted his stomach, and the moment he walked out into the courtyard with Neji, his legs gave out and he collapsed against the dorm building

His breath parted his lips in heavy gasps as he rested his head on the brick wall behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from seeing what the sight of the Uchiha apparently did to him: The knocking of his knees and the trembling of his hands.

He hated it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why he hadn't reacted like this earlier, at the assembly. It was probably because only now were things beginning to sink in, and the reality of the Uchiha's presence had finally broken him. He nearly laughed at himself. He was supposed to strong and resilient; he had told himself that after three years he was over it. Lies.

"Naruto?"

The blonde cracked open his eyes to see a concerned looking Neji crouched before him, brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

He tried to force a grin, but his attention was seized by something—rather someone—near the courtyard entrance. Embarrassment washed over him. He felt the need to crawl into fetal position and hide in a corner, or at least toss himself off Tokyo Tower—either one worked.

This was ridiculous—_he_ was ridiculous. Sitting her like a broken-hearted girl. He was Uzumaki Naruto, damnit! Some day he would be the president of Japan (1) so he couldn't be so weak now!

Resolve hardened and common sense (the miniscule amount that he had) returned, the blonde smiled brightly and he stood up, "Gomen ne, Neji, I'm just a little tired. Late night, ya know?"

Neji nodded slowly, suspicion lacing his features. Nevertheless, he got to his feet, brushing dirt from his pants as he did so.

"I'm gonna go grab a soda, but I'll meet you back at the room. Then we can start 'Uzumaki Naruto's Outstandingly-Amazingly-Mind-Blasting—Yes, mind-blasting—Tour!'"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Neji inquired, shaking his head with a small smile. "You seem to have a bit of brain damage,"

"Oi!"

He chuckled, "I'll see you at the room, then,"

With that, the brunet turned and headed down the path that wrapped around to the front of the boys' dorm. Naruto watched until his friend was completely out of sight, then turned around violently just as a dark-haired teen stopped before him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?"

-.-.-

Gaara stalked through the halls vehemently. Patches of carpet burned under each footstep he made and flames licked up the burgundy walls as he passed—or at least that's what would've happened if he was the demon that everyone claimed him to be.

In truth, the redhead was a level-headed person most of the time, he only came off as a murderous psychopath—which could was due solely on the fact that he hardly (if ever) smiled. There was a simple reason why he didn't smile, however: There were few things to smile about. Just like there were few things for him to get angry over. Simple as that.

But now, his temper really was coming into play. As he came into the dorm commons, Gaara did a quick sweep of the area with icy aqua eyes.

No Naruto.

With a suppressed curse, he continued on his search.

Twenty minutes ago, when Gaara had gotten away from the headache that was his green-spandex-clad (2) roommate, he had gone over to check up on Naruto—only to find his room empty. Since then, he had searched high and low, in every nook and cranny, for the blonde. He had checked everyone's room—even Sai's, which was a risk in itself—, but still came up with nothing.

And that's when the paranoia set it.

Yes, as aforementioned, Sabaku Gaara was a level-headed person _most of the time_. Those were the key words. In the times that he was not in a calm state, it was usually because of a certain blue-eyed nutcase who could cause a drastic change in his demeanor (for better or for worse) at any given moment. Currently, it was a 'worse' moment.

The redhead mentally groaned as he slumped against the wall, dragging his hand through his hair in frustration. It wasn't like Naruto to just up and disappear—though he was quite unpredictable and could hardly stay put for more than a half hour—and it certainly wasn't like Gaara to get so worried (nor was it good for his health).

"This is the second floor of the dorm, mostly second years stay here and…"

Gaara looked up as the pair of students made their way down the hall. He recognized one of them as a brunet in his homeroom class, but had never seen the other. Then it clicked…

The redhead pulled himself together, resisting the urge to bash his head against the wall for his stupidity, and began making his way back toward his room. He'd forgotten completely about the tours their principal had demanded them to give, and the embarrassment of nearly having a meltdown just because of it was enough to make him feel as if he were making the walk of shame through the hallway.

As he went he wondered if he would have to give his roommate a tour as well. The answer was obvious, but there was no way in hell was going to take that 'youthful'—he shuddered—freak around the entire school on his own. Perhaps he could get Naruto to come along—surely, he had to be done by now—he always seemed to get along with people; But Gaara knew it hadn't always been that way.

As he passed the window he glanced out into the open courtyard and stopped in his tracks. His eyes immediately landed upon Naruto who stood but a floor below, shouting something at the dark-haired teen who stood before him—the same one from the morning assembly. But more specifically, his attention was drawn to something wet that caught the light on the blonde's scarred cheek.

A guttural snarl passed his lips.

-.-.-

"See, that's your problem, Uchiha, you're so goddamn selfish!"

Sasuke couldn't organize the rapid flow of the emotions that flowed through him, but he could pinpoint a few. Helplessness. Pitiful. Utterly broken. He had never felt such things, but as he stood in the courtyard of Gensoka High School, the emotions seemed to numb his body.

He searched for an answer in Naruto's steel eyes—things once beautiful and majestic had now become cruelly distant and Sasuke knew that he was solely responsible for this. But he continued to search them as he was on the verge of mental panic. He needed to find the answer. The answer to…to…something! Something that would bring things back to normal, how they were supposed to be. Something that would fix the mess he had created and the foreboding feeling that hung in the air.

'Something' needed to fix the tears on the blonde's cheeks, the pained feeling in his own chest, and the past, where, apparently, he had screwed up.

"Alright, fine, if you want it to be like that then its ay-okay with me! We'll pretend like nothing happened and everything will go back to n—"

Naruto was suddenly cut off as he found himself roughly slammed against the wall, a pale hand wrapped firmly around his upper arm keeping him there. The blonde glared up at Sasuke who stood but a few inches away from him, his head lowered and his free hand resting on the bricks besides Naruto.

"That's _your_ problem, Dobe! You don't know when to shut up. All you do is run your mouth and never give any one a chance to say anything, even when they're trying to apologize!" Sasuke hissed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," said the young Uchiha, obsidian eyes finally meeting Naruto's. "I'm sorry,"

"Sorry?" The blonde asked, amusement threaded through his words. "And tell me, _Sasuke_," The name was bitter on his tongue, "what are you sorry for?"

"For saying…" he trailed off.

Cracked laughter bubbled from Naruto, "You've said a lot of things to me, Uchiha. Like that promise—remember that promise we made when we were, what, nine? Tcch, what a joke! I bet you don't even know what you're sorry for, do you?! So don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare give me your apology, because I don't want shit from you."

Sasuke's grip on the blonde tightened as he gritted out through clenched teeth, "Then why don't you tell me?"

Naruto glared at the raven and opened his mouth, undoubtedly about to start yelling, but stopped, his eyes wide at something over Sasuke's shoulder. "Shit," he grumbled as he lifted his sleeve to wipe furiously at the tears that had spilled down his cheeks.

He muttered something incoherent. Sasuke leaned in to here the blonde better but was suddenly knocked to the side.

-.-.-

Naruto knew it was bad when Gaara showed up, but he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit happier when he saw his redheaded friend—even if he had approached as if he were storming the seventh circle of hell and had then proceeded to nearly K.O. Sasuke (who had it coming, either way).

"Are you alright?" Gaara inquired, regarding him with cool eyes as he checked for injuries. He wiped a stray tear from the blonde's cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine," said Naruto, feeling embarrassed, no matter the events that had just occurred. He hated crying, and he hated it even more when people saw him crying—though it hadn't been on his mind a few moments ago when he had been to busy hollering at Sasuke to notice.

"You don't look it," the redhead remarked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm fine,"

Obviously disbelieving, Gaara reached out to grab hold of Naruto's arm, intending on steering him back to the dormitory, but his hand went rigid when the blonde winced as Gaara grazed against his upper arm. In an instant, the redhead had pulled up the sleeve of Naruto's shirt and was staring at an already bruising patch of tan skin.

He turned harshly to Sasuke, who had just seemed to have gotten his balance back after having been shoved quite roughly, and questioned in a low voice, "What did you do?"

If Sasuke was anyone other than, well, Sasuke, he might possibly have peed his pants at the glare currently being shot his way by the murderous redhead. But being the Uchiha that he was, he merely matched the glare with one of his own, un-phased.

"Who are you?" spat Sasuke.

"He didn't do anything, Gaara, let's just go," Naruto said, trying to soothe the situation. It wasn't that he wanted to protect Sasuke—Hell no!—he just didn't want to sit back like some girl while Gaara took care of everything.

"_What did you do?"_ The redhead said again as he stepped toward the Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned, "I didn't do anything,"

A fist smashed against his jaw and for a moment he was seeing stars.

"Gaara!"

"_What the fuck did you do?"_

Sasuke spit blood onto the ground, the incarnadine liquid staining the blades of the freshly cut grass. He hardly had time to look up before another blow came crashing down on the same spot, this one sending him to the ground.

"Shit, Gaara, what do you think you're doing?!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to tug away the ardent teen.

Sasuke cradled his tender jaw as he watched the retreating figures.

What the fuck was wrong with the redheads at this school?

* * *

**(1)- **Sorry Naru-chan but there's no such thing ~.~'

A/N: So we had…Crazy ass redheads (Gingers out there you are now obligated to review! xD ), growling, and midsentence interruptions.

Next Chapter: Possible memories explaining why Naruto is PMS'ing at Sasuke (even I was scared!) and classes start. It sounds more exciting than it is...I promise.

Next I'm updating NAW, then rewriting and updating Publicity (I mis-directed it and pretty much screwed myself first time around), and then I will start writing the winners of the poll (which is still open in case you want to tip the scales)

**I slaved over a hot keyboard so review! **


	6. This ends now

Disclaimer: I do not own ; A ;

**A/N:** Really sorry about how long it has taken to update this. To see my extended apology go to Not All Worthless...'Cause I'm too lazy to type it here. Anyways, really sorry guys, I'm going to try and update much more now.  
Much love to everyone who is still with me on this story! Thanks to everyone who favorited, story alerted, and, most importantly, reviewed! Love you all.

* * *

So, third period history class was pretty much a warzone.

A very imbecilic, one-sided, warzone, all thanks to a single testosterone filled brunet who could singlehandedly put to shame any and all idiots who had graced the planet earth before him.

Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but Sasuke didn't like him. That much was for sure.

Ever since class had started (five minutes ago) and even before that, 'Kiba'—Sasuke was quite proud of himself for remembering his name, considering the mutt was nothing but a belligerent fool—had spent every waking moment giving Sasuke his 'I'm-constipated-aren't-you-intimidated?' look. Sasuke had long since perfected the art of ignoring those of lesser importance (i.e. everyone), but after five minutes and twenty-nine seconds of it straight, it was starting to get annoying.

He did not need Naruto's little buddy watching his every move. Especially when Naruto himself was sitting beside next to the brunet and Sasuke was busy trying to watch _him_. This was proving to be a difficult task due to a certain mutt's damn oversized head that kept getting in the way! Not to mention Naruto was busy ignoring his him and his existence as a whole.

This day was not shaping up to be a good one for the Uchiha, and it was only 9:20.

Fucktarded brunet, blonde who obviously wanted Sasuke back in his life (he just didn't know it yet), and of course the freakin' redhead who was the reason for his nose swelling up to the size of a golf ball. Thank god for Neji, who had seen him bloodied-up as he headed off to find the bath room and aided in making the swelling go down with ice and some medical concoction. Sasuke didn't really know what it was—it could've been crack for all he cared, as long as it fixed his face.

Not to mention his roommate was a dick who hadn't woken him up this morning, leaving him to scramble to get ready when his alarm clock decided it was going to malfunction and _not_ go off. Naturally, he had gathered himself with classic Uchiha composure by the time he walked out of his dorm, but the guy could've at least helped him a bit (Not that Sasuke would necessarily accept it, but he could've offered).

In truth, Sasuke had gotten but a glimpse of the teen that was his supposed roommate. By the time he had gotten his nose cleaned up by Neji in the bath room, and double-checked by the nurse in the infirmary, all he wanted to do was go and pass out in his bed. But, of fucking course, he had no idea where the hell his bed was, forcing him to go track down the other crazy redhead –and nearly gagged when he found Itachi trying to all but dry hump the other man.

Seriously, he choked back a bit of vomit.

He'd arrived at his dorm, roommate nowhere in sight, and quickly unpacked his things into the proper drawers before collapsing into bed. He had been too exhausted to even brood over how small the dorm rooms were for two people, or the fact that he was actually expected to coexist with someone else in the same room over the course of the entire year.

In the morning, he had woken up just in time to see a glimpse of long hair flowing behind a slim body before the door to their dorm slammed shut and he had an 'oh shit' moment.

And it was his mistake to think it would be possible for him to make it to class without a ravenous mass of girls on his trail.

Sasuke hated his life.

"Kiba, I don't know what on _earth_ you're staring at, but I advise you to pay attention, as I am currently going over some things that will be very important to you this year," Iruka said in an irate tone, though not unkind.

Yeah. The teacher of their class just happened to be Naruto's legal guardian. Fucking hell. It was just his luck. Maybe he had done something to miss off some all-knowing deity. Whatever it was, he hoped the prick hidden the sky would get over it soon.

Perhaps they weren't too pissed off, however, because Iruka didn't seem to be glaring daggers or brewing thoughts of failing the youngest Uchiha. Countless times when they were younger, Sasuke had gone over to Naruto's house and had been greeted by the man, and looking at him now he hadn't change the slightest bit in appearance. He still pulled his brown hair back into a spikey pony tail, had the familiar scar across the bridge of his nose, and greeted people with a kind smile and warm chocolate eyes. By nature, Iruka was a benevolent, altruistic man. But everyone who knew Naruto knew that Iruka had the ability to turn into a ruthless, blood-hungry mother hen in an instant.

And it was scary as fuck.

So far, however, things seemed to be going good. And Sasuke had his genitals still intact. That was always a good thing.

The young Uchiha suspected that Naruto hadn't told his guardian in the first place. For one: Iruka wasn't about to stab him (as aforementioned), and two: Naruto wasn't the type to do something like that. In the years that he had known the blonde, Sasuke was quick to discover that Naruto was one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but hardly ever one to share his problems with others. Apparently, the red-headed dorm advisor he had met yesterday (Naruto's supposed cousin, tcch) was an exception to this. Of course, Sasuke had been as well, back when he and Naruto had been on better terms…

Everything could go back to normal if Naruto would just suck it up, quit being a baby, and talk to him, already! Really, it was something that had happened when they were fourteen. Fourteen! Who the hell held a grudge that long? Apparently Naruto did.

Sasuke honestly did not understand why he had his panties in a wad over what had happened (ignoring the mental image of Naruto in a pair of frilly women's underwear, he tried to suppress a shudder. Naruto in frilly underwear? No. Naruto in silky black boxers? Ye—No. _No_).

The dark-haired teen would admit that he had been stupid—in court of law, sworn under oath, he would never say such a thing—when he had said those things to the idiot before he left. And, on top of that, he had just walked away. Yeah, it had all been a big fucking mistake. But what was to be expected of him? He had been four-fucking-teen. Raging hormones just starting to kick in and all that shit—most of the time his emotions were switching every few hours. Not that anyone ever could tell, his indifferent mask always perfectly in place. But Naruto was one of the few people who had learned to interpret what Sasuke was feeling, even if he didn't brandish it out in the open. That's why he was…

Whatever.

It didn't matter anymore, because Naruto was ignoring him and Sasuke was busy brooding like a little girl because of it.

It had been nearly three years since he'd seen the blonde, yet the moment he walked back into life, Sasuke went to pieces. Complete and utter bullshit.

And in the next ten minutes he was going to walk across the room and punch Kiba if he didn't stop staring at him. Thankfully, Iruka did it for him, thwacking the brunet with a stack of papers nonchalantly as he passed.

Stopping at the front of the room, he turned around and smiled, "Like I was _saying_, this year we will be going much more in-depth than you have gone before in history. As you are all second-years now, it's to be expected, of course. This isn't going to be like other years, either. There's going to be a lot of self-study involved,"

A collective groan at this.

Iruka laughed, "Oh, come on, it's not that bad. You can always work a partner—it makes things more fun as long as you don't get side-tracked. And there will be quite a few projects this year in which you will be allowed to work with a partner—"

Cheering.

"But I will pick these partners—"

Groaning again.

Quite frankly, Sasuke didn't give a rat's ass.

"If you guys show you can handle it though, and aren't too disruptive," he looked pointedly at Naruto and Kiba, the blonde grinning sheepishly as the other simply looked proud. "Then perhaps I'll let you pick your partners yourselves. But for today we are…"

Drumroll, please.

"Watching a movie,"

It really was a sad thing that a bunch of sixteen and seventeen year olds got excited over this.

-.-.-

Naruto leaned in close to the goop that was heaped onto his plate, eyeing it from all directions. There was the slight fear that it would jump up at any moment and start hissing and attack him, but whatever. Dying was better than having to eat this crap. Gensoka actually had pretty good food most of the time but, of course, he just had to be late to lunch (He blamed his evil math teacher) and by the time he got there, all the food was gone and he was stuck poking at some plastic looking…stuff.

Really, there wasn't anything else to call it.

It was just _stuff._

He glanced to his left where Sai was eating his perfectly normal looking lasagna. _That_ didn't look like it was about to start spraying venom out of its pores.

"Hey, Saaaii," he started hopefully, giving the dark-haired teen his best attempt at puppy-dog eyes, ignoring the fact that Kiba had once told him he only looked like he had taken a 'really big shit' when he made that face. Whatever, what did stupid Kiba know, anyway? Clearly, it was working, because Sai glanced down at his food and then back at Naruto knowingly.

Ha! That was true skill, right there. He didn't even have to ask, Sai was just putty in his hands. Take that, Kiba!

But Naruto should've known it was too good to be true when Sai got that smile on his face. And that smile was bad. The last time he had seen that smile was when they were at the pool back in July and Sai had somehow managed to hide Naruto's towel, just as the blonde was getting out of the showers. The damned pervert had been standing around the corner, too, waiting for his chance.

He shuddered at the memory.

Sai leaned forward slightly, his tight-lipped smile widening, "I'll give it to you if you suck my d—"

The dark-haired teen was interrupted by an over-sized fruit being chucked at his head. Across the table, Haku was rolling his eyes.

"Here," the teen said, tossing an un-opened sandwich across the table to an unsuspecting Naruto. "I'm not hungry anyway,"

"Fucking cockblock," Sai muttered his breath as he recovered, straightening up in his chair—which he had previously been knocked out of thanks to fruit travelling at high speeds

"I doubt you've even had sex before," Haku spat, fixing the dark-haired teen with a noncommittal stare.

"Why don't we have a go and you can gauge my experience level?" Sai slid back easily.

Before the more feminine teen could get another word out, however, Naruto had practically launched himself across the table and was busy squeezing the life out of Haku. "Ohmygodthankyousomuch. Iloveyousomuch, —Marryme?"

Haku gave a light laugh as he tried to pry the blonde off of himself and the trio was perfectly unaware of the seething Uchiha across the lunchroom.

"People are going to think you're a stalker if you keep staring like that, Uchiha," Neji commented dryly from beside him as he stirred a spoon idly in the clear broth of his soup. To Sasuke, it just looked like hot water, but he was too busy trying to burn a hole in the back of someone's head to notice.

Everyone always said the Uchiha glare was deadly, so if he stared enough at the blonde, maybe he would spontaneously combust into flames. That would be ideal, because if Naruto refused to talk to Sasuke, there really were very few options left.

"What's been up with you today, anyway?" Neji questioned, dropping his spoon. He tossed Sasuke a curious glance. "You're usually bipolar but, really, today I'd say you've reached PMS'ing levels,"

Sasuke made a mental note to plan the Hyuuga's bloody demise later, but for now, he couldn't spare him even a glance. He was too busy willing Naruto turn around.

Neji let out an uncharacteristic sigh, "Why don't you go talk to him,"

The Uchiha looked at Neji through the corner of his eye, "What?"

"Go talk to Naruto, it's not that big of deal," he continued, inspecting his nails. "You two were friends before, I don't think that much has changed over a few years,"

Of course the Hyuuga didn't get it. It's not like Sasuke had gone crying to someone about what had happened. Hell, he hardly knew what happened.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, already turning his attention back to the blonde.

"Really, what has be—Where are you going?" Neji asked, interrupting himself when Sasuke stood suddenly. His was met with silence, however, as Sasuke was already stalking across the lunch room, toward the blonde's table. Neji sighed, once more. Damn Uchihas.

Sasuke was putting an end to this now. No more Naruto ignoring him (one day had been enough) and no more elusive words and automatically assuming that he should know why the blonde was so pissed off.

This ended here.

"Naruto," the Uchiha hissed, slamming his hand down on the blonde's table. Said blonde looked to him slowly, blue eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck do you want, Uchiha? I thought I made it clear I don't want to talk to you,"

"Too bad," Sasuke gritted out, grabbing the blonde by his wrist. "You're going to,"

* * *

A/N: I really don't like this chapter, at all, but I hope it was good enough for you guys.  
Reviews are loved and treasured :]

Also, is there anything in particular you guys want to happen in upcoming chapters? I already have the plot set out for this story, but I love hearing other peoples ideas on what should happen. I may even incorporate some of your ideas in and dedicate said chapters you guys.  
Anyways, updates will be coming more often now.

Ja.  
c:


End file.
